


Camping

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Camping, M/M, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, farsi
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: پگاه
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 6





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: پگاه

> **-Louis Top**

هری کولش رو پشتش محکم کرد، پاچه های شلوارشو بالا زد و کفش هاش رو درآورد و پشت سر لویی، از سنگ هایی که وسط رودخونه بود به راه افتاد.

لویی برگشت و به هری که با دقت روی سنگ ها قدم بر می داشت و کفش هاش رو دستش گرفته بود نگاه کرد. لویی فرز تر از هری بود پس خیلی جلوتر افتاده بود. لویی کمی عقب نشینی کرد، دستش رو به سمت هری دراز کرد و گفت: دستم رو بگیر لاو

هری سرش رو بالا برد، دستش رو توی دست لویی گذاشت. لویی لبخند اطمینان بخشی زد و دست هری رو فشار داد. نیمه های راه بودن که هری گفت: لویی یه لحظه وایسا

لویی: چی شد هز؟

هری به بینش چین داد، سرش رو تکون داد تا تار مویی که رو صورتش افتاده بود از رو صورتش کنار بره. لویی به صورت کیوت هری نگاه کرد و خندش گرفت.

هری: نخند دماغم می خاره

لویی: بیبی

هری: لوووو

لویی: هری من همین الان هم می تونم بیفتم با وزن تو و اون کوله لعنتی الان واقعا وقتشه؟

هری: یک لحظه فقط وایسا

لویی پوفی کشید٬ نزدیک هری ایستاد و یک نگاه به پایین انداخت و وقتی مطمئن شد که ممکنه لیز نخوره، به هری نگاه کرد.   
چشم هاش رو روی صورت هری چرخوند، چشم های سبز هری زیر نور آفتاب برق می زد، مژه هاش بور تر بنظر می رسید و موهاش رگه های طلاییش رو بیشتر نشون می داد.

هری متوجه نگاه خیره لویی شد.

هری: لو

لویی: چشمات...

هری: لو

لویی: چشمات کنار این جنگ سبز تر بنظر میاد

هری لبخند خجالتی زد.

لویی: کاش می تونستم تصویر تو رو تو پس زمینه این جنگل تو ذهنم قاب کنم

هری سرشو پایین انداخت: لو... ما وسط رودخونه ایستادیم و قول نمی دم که با این حرف هات بتونم تعادلم رو حفظ کنم

لویی: من حتی حاضرم باتو سقوط کنم

هری لبخند زد، لویی صورتش رو نزدیک برد، چونه هری رو گرفت و بالا داد.

زیرلب زمزمه کرد: اوه عشق خجالتی من

هری به چشم های آبی لویی زل زد، اون جوری بهش نگاه می کرد که انگار با ارزش ترین گنج زندگیشه.

لویی دستش رو دراز کرد و گونه هری رو لمس کرد، نفسش رو تو صورت هری فوت کرد و لب هاشو روی لب هری گذاشت.

چند لحظه بیشتر طول نکشید تا هری هم باهاش همراهی کرد و آروم و نرم هم رو بوسیدند.

هری دستش رو دراز کرد و پشت گردن لویی گذاشت و بوسه رو عمیق تر کرد.  
لویی لب هاشو جدا کرد و به هری نگاه کرد.

لویی: زیبای من   
هری لبخند زد، خب این کاری بود که امروز بارها انجام داد هر چند کلیشه شده بود، کلیشه ای که باعثش لویی بود اما برای لویی تکراری نبود، هیچ وقت، اون می تونست هر بار اونو تحسین کنه.

هری صورتش رو نزدیک برد تا دوباره لویی رو ببوسه اما نفهمید چطور لیز خورد و از پشت افتاد.

هری: لو  
هری دست لویی رو گرفت ولی لویی قبل اینکه به خودش بیاد کشیده شد، تعادلش رو از دست داد و روی هری افتاد.

هری: آخ

لویی: شتتتت شتتتت هری

هری: دارم پِرِس میشم لو

لویی خودش رو به زور بلند کرد، روی تکه سنگ نشست.

لویی: هری، چیزیت شد؟

هری کلافه جواب داد: نه، ولی همه کوله خیس شده

لویی: اگر همون کوله نبود الان کمرت بفاک رفته بود

هری: هووف ، لو...بلندم کن

لویی ایستاد و دوتا دست هری رو گرفت و کشید.

لویی: فاک هری، تو خیلی سنگین شدی یکم خودت کمک کن

هری خودش رو به سختی بالا کشید و بالاخره تونست بایسته، دوباره نزدیک بود بیفته که دست های لویی محکم تر گرفتتش.

لویی: یکم دیگه مونده بیب

هری این بار جلو راه افتاد و لویی پشت سرش بود تا مواظب باشه هری دوباره نیفته. وقتی به خشکی رسیدن هر دو نفس راحتی کشیدن.

هری روی زمین ولو شد، دستش رو روی زمین گذاشت اما بلافاصله صداش بلند شد.

هری: شت

لویی کوله رو ول کرد و به سمت هری رفت.

لویی: چی شد؟

هری یکم از دردی که کف دستش پیچید اخم کرد. لویی نزدیک تر شد.

لویی با نگرانی گفت: دستت چی شد، ببینم

هری سرش رو بالا برد و به آبی های نگران رو بروش زل زد.

لویی دست هری رو گرفت، هری هیسی کشید.

لویی: درد می کنه؟

هری: چیزی نیست لو، فقط یکم خراشیده شده

لویی با ناراحتی گفت: متاسفم اصلا ایده خوبی نبود روی رودخونه ببوسمت

هری لبخند زد: شوخی می کنی؟ اون فوق العاده بود لو، به بوسیدن تو می ارزید

لویی دست هری رو به لب هاش نزدیک کرد و بوسید.

لویی: بیا همین جا چادر بزنیم

***  
شب شده بود ...  
هری تیشرتش رو در آورد و ملافه هارو مرتب کرد و دراز کشید، لویی نور چراغ شارژی رو کم کرد و کنار هری دراز کشید. به نیم رخ هری که زیر نور کم هنوز می درخشید نگاه کرد، دست چپش رو سمت صورت هری برد و کمی خودش رو بلند کرد تا تسلط بیشتری داشته باشه.

دوتا انگشت اشاره و میانیش رو روی ابروهای هری کشید. تمام مدت هری به چشم های آبی مرد خیره بود که انگار داشت جز به جز صورت هری رو تحسین می کرد.

لویی انگشت هاش رو روی گونه برجسته هری نگه داشت، با شستش صورت هری رو نوازش کرد و نگاهش رو روی لب های هری ثابت نگه داشت.

دستشو پشت گردن هری برد و خم شد ژ  
، لب هایش رو روی لب های هری گذاشت. هری دستاش رو روی گودی کمر لویی قفل کرد، سرش رو کمی بالا گرفت تا بتونه بوسشون رو عمیق تر کنه. لویی چند لحظه خودش رو جدا کرد، لب پایین هری با دندونش کشید و باعث شد هری ناله کنه و لب هاشو بیشتر باز کنه.

وقتی در نهایت لب هاشون مثل قفل و کلید بهم چسبیدن لویی زبونش رو وارد دهن هری کرد. در حالی که بوسشون حالا کثیف تر می شد، فشار دست هری روی کمر لویی بیشتر می شد، هری دستش رو زیر تیشرت لویی برد و بدن داغش رو لمس کرد، لویی دست چپش رو پایین برد و داخل شلوار هری کرد، دیکش رو فشار داد و باعث شد هری توی دهن لویی ناله کنه.  
\- هوممم...لو...

صدای بوسه هاشون و خش خش ملافه ها تنها چیزی بود که می اومد.  
وقتی هردو نفس کم آوردند لب هاشونو از هم جدا کردند، حالا فقط یک نفس باهم فاصله داشتند،   
چتری های لویی شلخته روی صورتش افتاده بود لویی چند لحظه به لب های برجسته هری خیره موند. کامل روی هری نشست.  
هری تیشرت لویی رو بالا کشید و کمک کرد اونو در بیاره، لویی تیشرتش رو یه گوشه پرت کرد، دست هاشو دو طرف سر هری ستون کرد، با دست راستش موهای هری رو کشید و باعث شد سرش رو عقب نگه داره، لویی سرش رو داخل گودی گردن هری برد، پوست هری از ته ریش های زبر لویی به گز گز افتاد٬ لویی خط فکش رو بوسید، جای بوسش رو چند بار مکید و در نهایت دندون هاشم اضافه کرد.

"آه... لو... "   
هری گفت و ناخن هاش رو روی کمر لویی فرو کرد.

لویی بوسه های ریزش رو تا چونه هری ادامه داد. هری دست هاش رو از کمر لویی برداشت و روی قفسه سینه اش گذاشت. سعی کرد لویی رو از خودش جدا کنه. لویی دست های هری رو گرفت و بالا سرش نگه داشت٬ به قفسه سینه هری که بالا و پایین می شد نگاه کرد، نیشخند زد  
"هنوز مونده بیب "

لویی گردن هری رو نشونه گرفت، پوست سفید هری رو مکید و با شدت بیشتری روی گردنش لاو بایت گذاشت.

"فاک... "

لویی چند لحظه صبر کرد و نفس های داغش رو روی گردن هری فوت کرد تا اونو دیوونه تر کنه، سرش رو کمی بالا برد و به چشم های تشنه هری و قطرات ریز عرقی که روی پیشونیش نشسته بود نگاه کرد.

لویی پایین تر رفت، دست هاش رو روی پهلو های هری تا کش شلوارش برد، شلوار هری رو همراه باکسرش پایین کشید و استخون های برجسته وی لاین هری رو با شست هاش لمس کرد. خم شد و لب هاشو روی اون قرار داد، هری کمی توی خودش جمع شد ولی لویی به کارش ادامه داد، زبونش رو از استخونش به سمت پایین تر حرکت داد. پاهای هری رو باز کرد. هری با نگاهش التماس کرد ولی کار لویی هنوز تموم نشده بود. لویی روی رون های هری رو بوسید، نزدیک نقطه به بالز های هری رو نشونه گرفت و لب هاشو اونجا گذاشت، هری پاهاشو کمی جمع کرد. دست هاشو روی موهای لویی که پایین تنش رو قلقلک می داد گذاشت.   
نفس های داغ لویی و لب ها و زبونش داشت دیوونه اش می کرد.

" لعنت بهت لو... فاک یو"   
هری با صدایی که بم تر و خش دار شده بود گفت.

لویی لب هاشو جدا کرد، به چشم های خمار هری نگاه کرد و نیشخند زد: فعلا که من دارم بفاکت میدم لاو .  
لویی با لحجه خاصش گفت، در حالی که لاو رو کشیده تر تلفظ کرد و کمی نفس نفس می زد.

\- من بیش از یکساله رابطه نداشتم و تو داری...

لویی اجازه نداد هری جملش رو کامل کنه و دیک سفت شده هری رو گرفت، وارد دهنش کرد و باعث شد کلمات توی گلوش خفه شن و آه بکشه. هری از گرمای لب های لویی سرش رو عقب برد، کمرش رو کمی بالا داد و باعث شد دیکش بیشتر وارد دهن لویی بشه، لویی لب هاشو بالا و پایین کرد و زبونش رو روش کشید و باعث شد هری ناله بلندی کنه و موهای لویی رو چنگ بزنه.

لویی لب هاشو جدا کرد، از پایین به صورت هری نگاه کرد، اخم کرده بود و قفسه سینه اش بالا و پایین می شد. هری پاهاشو دور لویی قفل کرد و خودش رو بالا کشید، شونه های لویی رو کج کرد و خودش رو روی لویی انداخت. قفسه سینه لویی برای یک لحظه از سردی گردنبند صلیب هری مور مور شد، هری خودش رو بالا کشید و به لویی نگاه کرد.

هری نفس سنگینش رو بیرون داد، دستش رو روی تتوی سینه لویی گذاشت و جمله چند لحظه پیشش رو کامل کرد: تو داری دیوونم می کنی متوجه ای؟

لویی نیشخند زد و گفت: دیدن تو توی این حالت فقط زیادی هاته...

هری: پس این شکلی دوست داری؟!

لویی: چه شکلی؟!

هری لب هاشو روی ترقوه های برجسته لویی گذاشت، وحشیانه اون قسمت رو گاز گرفت، لویی دست هاشو دور گردن هری گذاشت و موهاشو چنگ زد.

هری وقتی مطمئن شد اون نقطه رو کبود کرده، سرش رو بالا گرفت و به صورت لویی نگاه کرد. دستش رو سمت ته ریشای لویی برد : می دونستی من عاشق وقتیم که ته ریش هات پوس  
تمو می خارونه؟!

لویی لبخند زد و هری خم شد و لب هاشو روی چونه لویی گذاشت و بوسید، پایین تر رفت و جایی که ته ریشای لویی کمتر می شد و رو مکید. لویی سرش رو عقب برد و لب هاشو باز کرد و ناله آرومی کرد، هری خودش رو پایین تر کشید و در حالی که روی گردن لویی لاو بایت می ذاشت پایین تنش رو به پایین تنه لویی مالید.

لویی: شت...هرح!

هری سرش رو بالا گرفت و باعث شد دست های لویی از موهاش پایین بیفته.

هری نیشخند زد: وقت تلافیه!

هری پشت به صورت لویی نشست، شلوار لویی رو پایین کشید و با باکسرش اونو در آورد.

هری زبونش رو روی سر دیک لویی کشید، اول شروع به بازی کرد و بعد اونو کامل وارد دهنش کرد.

لویی: اه...شت...هری

هری به بلو جابش ادامه داد و هر سری حرکات لبش رو سریع تر کرد.

لویی پهلوی های هری رو گرفت و کشید و باعث شد هری بیفته و روی لویی دراز بکشه. دستاشو روی باسن هری گذاشت، لب های باسنش رو از هم فاصله داد تا بتونه سوراخ هری رو ببینه. سرش رو کمی بالا آورد و زبونش رو روی سوراخش کشید.

هری برای یک لحظه بلو جابش رو نگه داشت : اوممم...لوو...

هری از پشت دست لویی رو گرفت ولی  
لویی نفس زنان گفت: ادامه بده

هری دوباره دیک لویی رو وارد دهنش کرد. هر کدومشون در حالی که آه می کشیدن به کارشون ادامه دادند.

لویی پهلوی هری رو بلند کرد و باعث شد هری بشینه، بعد خودش رو بالا کشید و نشست. انگشت شست و میانیش رو روی لب پایینی هری گذاشت و باعث شد هری لب هاش که حالا بیشتر پف کرده و قرمز بود باز کنه.  
لویی انگشت هاشو وارد دهن هری کرد و گفت: ادامه بده   
هری انگشت های لویی رو مک زد، لویی به چهره هری نگاه کرد چون تمام این مدت موقع بلوجاب نمی تونست این صحنه رو ببینه، هری که سرش رو پایین انداخته بود و مژه های بورش روی صورتش سایه می انداخت و با ولع انگشتاش رو ساک می زد. لویی می تونست با همین صحنه هم بیاد اما نمی خواست به این زودی تمومش کنه٬ اون تمام هری رو می خواست.

لویی انگشت هاشو از لب هری جدا کرد و باعث شد آب دهن هری کش بیاد. لویی سرش رو توی گردن هری برد و دم گوشش زمزمه کرد: خودتو برای انگشت هام آماده کن...

قبل اینکه هری به خودش بیاد لویی انگشت وسطش رو وارد کرد.

هری با عجز گفت:  
"لووو ... "

لویی شونه هری رو بوسید و بعد انگشت دومش رو وارد کرد.

"فاکککککک... "

لویی انگشت هاشو داخل هری حرکت داد. هری سرش رو عقب برد و موهاش رو روی شونه های لویی انداخت.

لویی قبل از اینکه به نقطه حساس هری برسه انگشت هاشو بیرون کشید، هری از خالی بودنش اخم کرد و سرش رو به سمت صورت لویی چرخوند.

لویی: بیشتر می خوای لاو ؟

هری نفس زنان گفت: خودت... رو... می خوام

لویی: اوه بیب، فک کنم کاندوم رو تو جیب ساکمون گذاشتم

هری ساختگی اخم کرد: تو می دونستی ؟

لویی نیشخند زد: اوه این گردش فقط با این کامل می شد و می دونستم توهم اینو می خوای

: عوضی   
هری زیر لب گفت و بلند شد، به سمت ساکشون رفت، جیب سمت راست رو باز کرد و برق جلد نقره ای رنگ کاندوم چشمش رو گرفت، اونو برداشت. روی پاهای لویی و این بار هم سوی صورتش نشست، کاندوم رو با دندونش باز کرد و پلاستیکش رو روی دیک لویی کشید.

\- تو اشتباه نکردی لو، من واقعا می خوام حست کنم

هری سریع گفت، سر دیک لویی رو گرفت و روی سوراخش تنظیم کرد. لویی پهلو هری رو گرفت و کمک کرد تا راحت تر کارشو بکنه، هری برای یک لحظه از درد اخم کرد، لبشو گاز گرفت و بعد کامل دیک لویی رو وارد خودش کرد.

چند لحظه اجازه داد تا بهش عادت کنه و بعد خودش رو بالا و پایین کرد.   
لویی چشم هاشو از لذت بست و پهلو های هری رو چنگ زد.

لویی: هری ...

هری سرعتش رو بیشتر کرد، لویی دست هاشو روی کمر هری بالا و پایین کرد و با ریتم حرکات اون هماهنگ شد. نفس های بلندشون با ناله هاشون ترکیب شده بود و فضا رو هات تر کرده بود. لویی به هری که سرش رو به عقب خم کرده بود و موهاش همراه حرکاتش تکون می خورد نگاه کرد.   
دست هاشو دور هری محکم تر کرد و فاصله شون رو کم کرد. هری دست هاشو دور گردن لویی انداخت و با چشم های نیمه باز از بالا بهش نگاه کرد.   
لویی به گردنبند صلیب هری که کنار قطرات ریز عرقش برق می زد نگاه کرد و بعد سرش رو جلو برد و لب هاشو روی سینه های هری گذاشت و   
نوک سینه هری رو به بازی گرفت.

"لو...ییی "

لویی به کارش ادامه داد و بعد هری رو هل داد و رو روی زمین خوابوند، هری پاهاش رو بلند کرد. لویی کامل خودش رو وارد هری کرد، چند بار خودشو تکون داد و وقتی نقطه حساس هری رو پیدا کرد محکم تر ضربه زد. هری با یک دستش پهلوی لویی و با دست دیگش ملافه رو چنگ زد و کمرش رو بالا کشید و با عجز گفت: فاک ...لو...من ...من دیگه نمی تونم ...

لویی ضرباتش رو سریع تر کرد. صدای برخورد بدن ها و آه و نالشون تنها چیزی بود که سکوت جنگل رو می شکست، هردو لرزشی رو تو پایین تنشون حس کردن. هری آه بلندی کشید اون خیلی نزدیک بود، چند ثانیه بیشتر طول نکشید تا لویی هم لرزش رو تو پایین تنش حس کرد، آه بلند هری حتی باعث شد سریع تر ارضا شه و قبل اینکه دیکش رو از سوراخ هری بیرون بکشه خودش رو توش خالی کرد. هری گرمای بیشتری رو تو پایین تنش حس کرد، سرش رو از زمین فاصله داد و آه بلندی کشید و روی شکم خودش و لویی اومد.

لویی دیکش رو بیرون کشید، کاندوم رو در آورد و خودش رو روی هری انداخت. سرش رو روی شونه هری و پای راستش رو روی زانوش گذاشت. هری سرش رو چرخوند و صورتش رو به پوست عرق کرده لویی و ته ریشاش مالید.

لویی از حس پوست لطیف هری لبخند زد. دستاش رو لای فر های عرق کرده هری برد و پوست سرش رو نوازش کرد. انگار به نحوی هردوشون می خواستن بیشتر تو وجود هم دیگه حل بشن.

کم کم نفس های هردوشون با لمس های آروم همدیگه عادی شد، لویی می تونست ضربان قلب خودش و هری رو بشنوه، حالا خیلی نزدیک بهم بودند، نه فقط بدن هاشون بلکه انگار ضربان قلب هاشون باهم هماهنگ تر شده بود. انگار کاملا در وجود هم حل شده بودند.

لویی سرش رو بلند کرد و به هری که چشم هاش بسته بود نگاه کرد. دستش رو دراز کرد و موهای خیس هری رو که به پیشونیش چسبیده بود از صورتش کنار زد.

لویی: الآن نباید چشمات رو ازم محروم کنی

هری لبخند زد و چشم هاش رو باز کرد، بدن برنزه لویی تو تاریکی معلوم نبود ولی از قطرات ریز عرق برق می زد، هری به صورت زیبای لویی که نور کم سوی چراغ نیمی ازش رو روشن کرده بود نگاه کرد و در نهایت به چشم های آبی لویی زل زد.

لبخند بی حالی زد، لویی خم شد و چالش رو بوسید و کنار هری دراز کشید. هری به پهلو شد و صورتش رو هم سوی صورت لویی کرد. لویی دستش رو سمت صورت هری برد و نگاهش کرد .  
\- چشم های تو از این جنگل و هر جنگل دیگه زیبا تره

هری با لبخند لویی لبخند زد و گفت: می تونم از این عاشق تر باشم؟

لویی: عشق هیچ مرزی نداره

هری سرش رو روی سینه لویی گذاشت، با بی حالی گفت: خوبه ، چون من هر روز بیشتر عاشقت میشم.

لویی جواب هری رو با یه بوسه روی موهاش داد و حالا هیچ چیز جز گرمای بدن هاشون، حسی که بینشون جریان داشت قوی تر نبود.... حتی سوز کمی که از لبه چادر می اومد، حتی حرف هایی که پشت سرشون زده میشد...


End file.
